Sweet Transvestite
by Bulbizarre
Summary: One-Shot écrit sur demande. Le mot imposé était "travesti",les thèmes demandés "gothic lolita" et "mignon". Luffy se fait enlever par un fétichiste des dentelles et son équipage vient l'aider. Entre l'arc Thriller Bark et l'arc Duval.


Titre: sweet transvestite

Auteur:Bulbizarre

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le titre de cette fic, tiré d'une chanson de « The Rocky Horror Picture Show ». Je ne possède pas non plus One Piece, qui appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Informations diverses: Cette fanfiction est une commande de Balalaikach. Je prends toujours des commandes. On va dire que ça se passe entre Thriller Bark et L'arc Duval...

Autre chose qui peut être utile à la compréhension: BJD est une abréviation de « Ball Jointed Doll », soit poupée à joint sphériques.

Et encore une chose: un mini spoiler sur l'arc amazone à la toute fin. Rien de bien grave en soi mais il vaut mieux prévenir.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny. Nami s'était assurée que le cap était bien maintenu et profitait d'une petite pause en compagnie de Robin. Sanji leur avait préparé comme à son habitude des petits encas accompagnant un thé parfumé. Il ne put profiter de la présence des deux jeunes femmes, Usopp Luffy et Chopper lui sautant littéralement dessus afin d'avoir leur part. Il retourna donc à sa cuisine. Brook voulant se rendre utile commença à jouer Bink's Sake, ce qui occupa un peu l'esprit des trois affamés. Quant à Zorro, il s'entraînait en soulevant des poids sur-dimensionné à l'arrière du Bateau.

Une journée comme les autres ou presque. En effet, peu de temps après que Sanji eut permis aux trois acolytes de se sustenter, la ligne droite qui formait l'horizon fut troublée par une forme noire: Une ile.

Une fois que les quelques manœuvres d'usages furent faites, les jeunes pirates se séparèrent et explorèrent la ville chacun de leur côté. Ce fut l'erreur qui déclencha cette aventure singulière...

Luffy gambadait joyeusement en ville, à la recherche de nourriture. Alors qu'il trouvait enfin la petite bicoque d'où provenait le fumet qu'il humait depuis un petit moment déjà, il ne remarqua pas un homme le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Quand il commença à manger avec son élégance habituelle, Luffy remarqua l'homme qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui et lui demanda, la bouche pleine évidemment, son nom. L'inconnu lui répondit par un sourire et commanda un autre plat de ce délicieux filet de porc. Le jeune capitaine ne voyant rien lui rappelant la marine sur l'homme, il accepta avec joie le cadeau et sourit de toutes ses dents, d'entre lesquelles dépassaient un bout de viande. C'est après qu'il eut fini de manger les plats que commandait au fur et à mesure son charmant inconnu qu'il commença à trouver quelque chose étrange. En effet, il lui semblait que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il ferma les yeux et tomba inanimé sur le côté. L'homme sourit en coin, paya et sorti, suivi de deux autres hommes portant Luffy jusqu'au manoir surplombant la ville.

Le soir, vers vingt et une heure, tout l'équipage grognait. On entendait surtout l'estomac d'Usopp, Brook et Chopper. Même si, Brook le faisant remarquer, il n'était qu'un sac d'os et ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'estomac. Sanji et Nami s'énervaient sur leur capitaine. Même Zoro avait réussi à revenir, certes avec une heure de retard. Luffy, lui, retardait le repas. D'ailleurs, s'ils y repensaient, Luffy n'aurait jamais raté un repas. Et il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit en retard à l'heure du dîner. Après avoir Pesté encore quelques minutes, l'équipage se mit en quête du capitaine, Sanji transformant rapidement le dîner en panier repas qu'ils mangeraient lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé le jeune homme caoutchouc.

Ils commencèrent leur enquête en cherchant tous les petits restaurants non loin de la baie ou le bateau était ancré. L'idée fut bonne, puisque le troisième lieu visité se retrouvait presque en rupture de stock. La tenancière du lieu leurs indiqua avec un air légèrement effrayé la route du manoir. Elle leur demanda aussi d'oublier cet ami, avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière leurs dos.

Fort étonnés par l'attitude déconcertante de la restauratrice, ils se dirigèrent avec prudence vers ledit manoir.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy se réveillait. Il se sentait un peu mal, et lorsqu'il réussit à s'asseoir il eut l'impression d'être faible, un peu comme lorsque l'on le plongeait dans de l'eau de mer. Cependant la sensation était un peu estompée. Il pouvait bouger mais ne serait certainement pas en mesure de se battre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était assis sur un lit a baldaquin.

Tout dans la chambre circulaire dans laquelle il se trouvait était dans des teintes roses et blanches. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans la chambre d'une princesse. Un petit bureau était placé à côté de la porte qui lui faisait face. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient un cahier pailleté fermé par un petit cadenas dont la clé reposait près du pot à crayon blanc. Dans celui-ci on pouvait apercevoir des plumes d'oies ainsi qu'un stylo fantaisie dont le bout se terminait en une touffe poilue rose. Le bureau en lui même était fait dans un bois très clair, qui ressortait sur le papier peint saumon. Le regard de Luffy fut ensuite attiré par une armoire en pin peint en une sorte d'imitation ivoire. Il trouva les arabesques et les fleurs gravées avec soins dans le bois d'un ridicule certain. Après avoir vaguement regardé d'autres meubles, tous dans les teints roses ou approchant.

Le jeune capitaine se reconcentra sur l'élément le plus proche de lui: le lit. Les couvertures rembourrées sur lesquelles il était assis était fait en velours d'un rose plus soutenu, tirant vers le fuchsia. Des Sortes de plumeaux surplombaient le toit du lit, duquel tombaient moult rideaux en tulle dans des teintes variant du rose fuchsia au blanc crème. Alors qu'il observait plus minutieusement le coussin en fausses plumes blanches sur lequel il était assis, il remarqua que la princesse de la chambre n'était autre que lui.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri strident. Il portait une robe a froufrous, dans les tons roses et décorée de plusieurs couches de dentelles. Un corset lui enserrait la taille et de multiples rubans avaient été fixés miraculeusement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Rubans qui d'ailleurs tombèrent autour de lui lorsqu'il commença à passer frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux. Il tenta d'enlever le corset, mais lorsqu'il toucha les lacets, il se sentit faible. Granit Marin. La délivrance lui était interdite par le fait que les lacets soient confectionnés avec une petite dose de Granit marin. Suffisamment pour l'empêcher de se changer, mais en quantité insuffisante pour lui interdire tout mouvement. Il se leva, tenta d'enlever la robe sans résultat. Pour retirer ces vêtements humiliants, il aurait fallu qu'il soit en mesure de retirer le corset tant haït.

Luffy élabora un plan digne de sa grande intelligence: Il allait sortir de là par la première issue possible, rejoindre le bateau le plus rapidement possible en passant par des ruelles désertes et allait attraper le premier compagnon qui passerait afin que celui-ci lui enlève la pièce de vêtement. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il évite un compagnon indiscret ou dangereux: Usopp ou Nami.

Il s'approcha de la porte en courant, et alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il tomba nez a nez avec un homme. Celui qui l'avait gentiment invité.

« -Bonjour ma princesse, vous êtes réveillée?

-Quelle princesse? Je vais t'exploser! » vociféra luffy.

Il tenta de mettre sa menace a exécution mais son coup de poing ne fit aucun effet à l'homme. Maudit Corset! L'homme s'approcha alors dangereusement et Luffy ressentit ce qu'il ressentait rarement: de la peur. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa force pour se tirer de là.

L'équipage était posté devant le manoir, délicat mélange entre un manoir de film d'horreur et une maison de poupée. L'architecture était de style gothique mais tout avait été taillé dans des pierres de différentes teintes de rose et de rouge. Le mauvais goût évident de son propriétaire les faisait frissonner. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Sanji, Usopp et Chopper partirent dans la cours située à gauche, Brook Zoro et Franky passèrent par la porte tandis que Nami et Robin se dirigèrent vers le jardin à droite de la façade.

La cour ne présentait rien de trop étrange. Le groupe arriva sans encombres jusqu'à la cuisine. Chopper était un peu à la traîne, et, alors que Sanji et Usopp continuaient à avancer, une main sortit du four et l'attrapa. Il tenta de hurler mais Hélas, il était trop tard. Usopp se retourna, croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Soudain retentit le hurlement étouffé de Chopper. Usopp sauta au coup de Sanji qui râla et le repoussa. Finalement, comme Usopp ne voulait pas le lâcher, ils firent un compromis: Celui ci aurait le droit de tenir le bras de Sanji s'il ne se collait pas trop à lui.

Ils revinrent en arrière et durent faire face à une jeune fille, habillée en punk lolita. Elle portait une sorte de chemise a froufrous par-dessus une jupe rouge sang à carreaux ou étaient brodées des croix noires. Son teint pale contrastait avec tout cela. Mais le détail de sa tenue qui attira l'œil des deux compère fut le couteau qu'elle avait en main. Chopper était étendu derrière Elle, vêtu d'un uniforme d'écolière ou étaient cousus des crânes et autres personnalisation se rapprochant du look de la jeune fille.

Sanji s'approcha d'elle, des coeurs dans les yeux, et fut mis K-O en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle avait frappé avec ses semelles compensées dans ses bijoux de familles.

Seul Usopp pouvait encore rattraper la situation. La jeune fille rit en voyant l'homme tremblotant qui tentait de lui faire face. Le grand capitaine Usopp prit dignement la fuite.

Les hommes ouvrirent la porte prudemment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grincer. Immédiatement après que le cri agonisant de la porte se fut évaporé dans les ténèbres sur lesquelles elle débouchait, Brook s'y fit happer . Zoro dégaina et fonça lui aussi à l'intérieur, laissant Franky derrière. Lorsque celui-ci entra, il vit Zoro et Brook portant des robes digne de poupées de Porcelaine. Lorsqu'il vit une Poupée habillée en noir et blanc avec moult laçages s'approcher de lui, il eut le réflexe de sauter dehors et de fermer la porte. Là il retrouva Usopp qui était venu chercher de l'aide.

Robin et Nami, elles, marchaient main dans la main au milieu d'un jardin de roses. Nami était effrayée et s'accrochait à Robin qui la rassurait. Alors qu'elles avançaient vers une porte à l'arrière du château, La jupe de Nami se prit dans les épines. Alors qu'elle tirait pour la retirer sans trop l'abîmer, les rosiers bougèrent. Robin utilisa son fruit du démon mais trop tard: Nami était entièrement prise dans les tiges épineuses. Les épines pénétraient sa chair et son sang coulait sur les fleurs alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Robin s'approcha lorsqu'un rosier non loin pris forme humaine. Robin évita la pluie d'épine qui lui tomba dessus et retourna devant la façade.

Robin, Franky et Usopp lancèrent un nouveau plan d'Attaque: d'abord, récupérer Nami qui était de loin celle en plus mauvaise posture.

Franky arriva dans le jardin de roses, paradant. Il arracha une rose et la réduit en miette avant de regarder droit dans les yeux le buisson humanoïde rageur qu'il avait en face de lui. Les lianes revirent a l'attaque, il les esquiva et donna le signal. Usopp tira alors une vingtaine de boules de feu qui réduisirent en cendre la plupart des roses. Le buisson prit alors pleinement forme humaine. La jeune fille , portant un vêtement rappelant une rose posée a l'envers sur ses frêles hanches, sauta alors au cou du tireur au long nez. Ses mains se couvrirent d'épines alors qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler. Une rafale de balles lui tomba alors dessus, la forçant à lâcher sa proie. Alors qu'elle tentait de se replier,elle vit les bras de Robin récupérant Nami. Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer sur elle en un cri aiguë effroyable lorsque Usopp lui envoya une boule de tabasco avec adresse. Elle l'avala et faillit s'évanouir face au goût bien trop fort pour son palet délicat de jeune fille en fleur. Alors qu'elle titubait, Les bras de robin attrapèrent les restes des lianes et les nouèrent autour d'elle. Les trois compères prirent la fuite sous les hurlements de rages de la jeune utilisatrice du fruit rose rose.

Chopper et Sanji semblaient eux aussi en danger. Nami n'ayant que des petites blessures bénignes, elle fut apte à suivre le petit groupe afin d'aller les aider.

Robin entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de Sanji et le réveilla d'une petite tape sur la joue. Soudain une ombre surgit derrière Elle. C'était la cuisinière. Robin eut du mal a éviter un couteau qui vola vers elle. Elle saisit les bras de la jeune fille mais celle-ci coupa les membres qui étaient apparus sur son corps menu. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Robin quand soudain un

« Coup de burst! » retentit. La jeune et délicate cuisinière fut balayée sur le coup. Pendant ce temps Usopp aidait Sanji à s'habiller convenablement en rougissant quelque peu tandis que Nami assistait Chopper dans cette même tâche. Chopper examina sur-le-champ et très professionnellement la jeune fille qui allait assez bien.

Restait le plus dur: Franky expliqua que la dernière était une utilisatrice du fruit du démon BJD BJD. Une sorte de poupée assez rapide les attendait.

Nami entra dans la salle, peu sûre d'elle. Elle dégaina son climatact et commença à créer un nuage. La poupée fut sur elle en très peu de temps. Sanji la couvrit et occupa la poupée. Il esquivait ses coups, les lui rendait, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir casser la chose. Nami continuait à faire son nuage qui bientôt recouvrait toute la pièce. Soudain il se mit à pleuvoir. La poupée s'arrêta net. Ses élastiques s'étaient détendus avec l'eau.

Le groupe à nouveau complet monta un grand escalier. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri strident, mêlant semble il peur et colère:

« Je suis pas un travesti lâche moi! ».

Luffy.

L'équipage courut en direction du cri. En ouvrant la porte, ils trouvèrent Luffy, se débattant. Un homme était au-dessus de lui et le tenait coincé entre ses jambes contre le lit. Luffy portait uniquement un corset et un jupon en dentelle que l'homme était en train de relever. Les intrus s'excusèrent et refermèrent la porte.

« -mais venez m'aider bande d'imbéciles! » hurla Luffy, désespéré.

Les pirates rouvrirent la porte. Zoro donna un coup d'épée au pervers qui vola à travers la pièce. Brook l'intercepta et l'attacha à une chaise. Usopp aida Luffy à enlever son corset tandis que Chopper vérifiait que tout allait bien.

Après cela, ils sortirent tous comme en transe, regagnèrent leur bateau et sur un accord tacite décidèrent de ne plus jamais en reparler et de ne pas le consigner. Cependant de temps en temps des réminiscences reviennent, en témoigne la réaction de Luffy face aux vêtements recousus par les Amazones, lui rappelant cet étrange nuit...


End file.
